1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus that has a line interface for facsimile communication and that is capable of communicating with a host computer through a remote host computer interface or a local host computer interface, a control method of the facsimile apparatus, and a control program of the facsimile apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Facsimile apparatuses are in widespread use as communication apparatuses capable of easily transmitting and/or receiving image data. Conventional facsimile apparatuses communicate over a public switched telephone network (PSTN). In contrast, technologies for facsimile communication over an internet protocol (IP) network, such as the Internet, have become common in recent years. Facsimile apparatuses that communicate over both the PSTN and the IP network are also known.
Furthermore, technologies of connecting facsimile apparatuses to host computers through remote host computer interfaces for connecting to local area networks (LANs) using, for example, carrier sense multiple access with collision detection (CSMA/CD) (refer to IEEE 802.3 CSMA/CD (ETHERNET) http://grouper.ieee.org/groups/802/3/) or through local host computer interfaces conforming to universal serial bus (USB) (refer to UNIVERSAL SERIAL BUS: http://www.usb.org/faq/), recommended standard 232 version C (RS232C), or the like are known. Internet-connection facsimile apparatuses communicating with host computers using these technologies have begun to be common. Such Internet-connection facsimile apparatuses can transfer received facsimile data to the host computers that can manage the facsimile data.
However, when the Internet-connection facsimile apparatus is to be provided with both the remote host computer interface, such as the LAN, and the local host computer interface conforming to the USB, the RS232C, or the like, a user, a manager, or a service person must refer to the manual or the like to determine which host computer the facsimile apparatus is connected to and through which host computer interface and to manually perform a complicated setting operation based on his/her knowledge and determination.